


Day 27 Lunch break

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Against a Wall, M/M, Quickies, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober Challenge 2018Day 27 Against a Wall





	Day 27 Lunch break

Cory gripped Robin’s hips from behind, his front flush against the older man’s back, hips rolling as he ground against his lover and pushed him firmly against the wall of the bathroom stall. Robin braced himself against the wall with his arms, gasping as Cory’s erection ground against him through their clothes, sending hot shivers of arousal throughout his body.

They’d been teasing each other mercilessly, all day on set, and as soon as they’d been told to break for lunch Cory had dragged him off to one of the bathrooms, as far away from the others as possible. 

They were both hard, one of Cory’s hands moving to palm Robin through his pants, making him bite back a moan. They had to be quiet. Any moment now, someone could walk in to use the restroom and neither one of them were quite ready for the rest of the cast to know about this just yet.

Cory’s hand slid up from Robin’s crotch, pushing his shirt up as he caressed his stomach, letting out a soft groan of need against the nape of Robin’s neck before biting lightly at the skin there. Robin wanted to tell him to be careful, to not leave a mark, but could only manage a moan. His whole body was hot, almost vibrating, as Cory’s fingers found his nipple, pinching and rolling it between then, making Robin cry out. 

Cory’s other hand came up to cover Robin’s mouth, stifling his sounds.

“We have to be quiet.” He breathed against Robin’s ear, amusement mixing with heavy arousal.

Robin knew they couldn’t have sex here, both the risk of getting caught and the lack of lube making that impossible, but he was always happy to have Cory touch him in any way. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but he secretly loved the sense of pride it gave him, that he could make the younger man lose control the way he often did these days.

He rested his cheek against the smooth tile on the wall, chest pressed against it as he rolled his hips back against Cory, reaching down with both hands to tug at his pants, pushing them off his hips and down to his knees along with his boxers, freeing his cock and whimpering against Cory’s hand as Cory’s still covered erection continued to thrust against his ass.

There was a moment of chill as Cory stepped away and Robin had just enough time to think that Cory was going to take off his own pants, before he felt both of Cory’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks and something hot and wet swiped over his hole.  
He had to cover his own mouth with a hand to stop the high pitched whine of pleasure that wanted to escape. They didn’t do this often, they were usually far too impatient and worked up from other foreplay before they got their clothes off, but when they did do it, it would drive Robin crazy. For Cory to do something like that was always such a huge turn-on for him, and his cock gave a firm twitch, a shining bead of precum rolling down the shaft.

Cory dragged the tip of his tongue around the twitching hole a few times before dragging the flat of it over the sensitive flesh again. Robin whined, his legs shaking and it only amplified when Cory added more pressure, pushing the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, gradually slipping it in. Robin gasped softly, tiny whimpers leaving his lips, his eyes screwed shut as both hands balled into fists against the wall. 

Cory’s tongue slowly starting to thrust in and out of him and it was that in particular that drove Robin insane. Cory wasn’t so much fucking his hole with his tongue as he was making love to it and Robin felt his whole body tremble.

Just when he thought that he couldn’t take it anymore, he felt Cory’s hand move around to grasp his cock, making a pleased humming sound against Robin’s ass. His mouth moved down, trailing his tongue over sensitive skin, before sucking softly at one of his balls, making Robin gasp loudly, no longer caring who heard him. Cory moved from one to the other, making sure they both got the same treatment, and then kissed his way back up to Robin’s tight hole.

Robin jerked, his hips moving on their own, precum dribbling over Cory’s fingers as he tried to thrust into his hand and back against the tongue that was once again pressing inside him.

Cory’s fingers did all they could to bring him off quickly, they didn’t have a lot of time. He gripped his lover firmly, thumb rubbing over the head with every upward stroke, smearing precum over the glans before sliding back down with a loose grip, then squeezing the base firmly. With each stroke he twisted his hand slightly, leaving Robin gasping for breath as drew closer to a much needed release.

And then he was coming, thick ropes of cum spurting across the tile and dripping onto the filthy floor. Cory gave his left cheek a bite, sucking until a bruise blossomed on the skin. No one might be able to see it, but to Cory, it felt good to know that he had left a mark on Robin, even if it wasn’t permanent.

He would take care of that as soon as Robin’s divorce was final.

Robin sagged against the wall, panting, as Cory stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he hurriedly pulled his cock out, pressing himself against Robin’s back once more.

He didn’t try to fuck his lover, he’d just hurt him with such little prep and they both knew that saliva wasn’t the best substitute for lube. Instead he slid the shaft between Robin’s cheeks, hands on either side of the other’s ass, pushing his cheeks together for more friction as he growled in Robin’s ear.

“When we’re done for today… when we’re alone… I’m gonna fuck you through the damn mattress.” He wanted nothing more than to leave another mark, right on Robin’s delicate neck, but it would be visible to everyone and difficult to explain. They would have to cover it up with make up before shooting any scenes or come up with some plausible explanation as so why Oswald Cobblepot suddenly had a hickey.

He settled for just burying his nose in Robin’s neck, rocking his hips quickly as he rutted against the older man like a horny dog, breathing heavily, fighting back loud moans. Bringing pleasure to Robin served as a turn-on for him, as well. It wouldn’t take much for him to reach his peak.

Robin reached back as best he could, sliding his fingers into Cory’s hair as he pulled him down for a messy kiss. The angle made it awkward, but it served its purpose. Cory rocked against him a few more times before he froze, letting out a choked sound into Robin’s mouth as he came, semen splattering against Robin’s lower back and the top of his ass, leaving them both shaking and slightly breathless. 

They stayed there for a second, pressed against the wall as they took a few deep breaths, before cleaning themselves up as best they could, and making sure that they didn’t leave the bathroom together, just to be on the safe side. 

They had hours of shooting left before they could go back to Cory’s trailer and he could make good on his promise. But now, that they had taken the edge of, the hours would fly by like seconds. And if they happened to hold hands as they came back on set, no one said anything about it.


End file.
